


Don't Go!

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: Natza and something from an angst prompt list for @thegreatrhapsode (who you should all check out)I'm a fan of writing short and lame things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Natza and something from an angst prompt list for @thegreatrhapsode (who you should all check out)  
> I'm a fan of writing short and lame things.

“You’ll die and I can’t watch the person I love die.”

It came as a shock to them both. Erza had been chasing after Natsu, calling to him in the hopes that he’d stop in his tracks and stay safe. There had been shouts, screams and the rushing sound of the rain as it poured down on them.

And then there had been that. Natsu turned his head for a moment, eyes wide with what she’d said, shocked and just a bit angry.

Erza was frozen. Blurting out something like ‘the person I love’ probably hadn’t been her intention, not from the looks of her trembling.

“Natsu… _please_ …” She hung her head to hide her face, but not that or the rain could hide the faint scent of her tears.

Natsu stayed silent for a moment before he replied, voice as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. “I’m sorry, Erza, but if someone’s going to fight Zeref then it might as well be me. After all, it’s not like I could stick around after he’s gone anyway.” And with that he left, refusing to turn back, even at the faint sound of Erza’s cries.


End file.
